It Begins
|Totsunyū}} is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 50th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview The third years look forward to their final Interhigh, with Asahi being too sentimental. Hinata and Kageyama remember their junior high match, which had happened around this time last year, and both pledge to reach the top of the volleyball world. As the members arrive at Sendai City Gymnasium, other teams size them up, calling them the "Flightless Crows". They then have a run-in with the team that defeated them so devastatingly last year: Date Tech High. Plot The day of the Interhigh, Daichi, Sugawara, and Asahi meet up on their way to school. As they're walking, Asahi looks towards the sky and comments that their last Interhigh is finally here, but the other two quickly shush him and tease him for saying something so overly sentimental. Daichi states that they're going to win their matches today and continue onto the second day of the competition, so there's no need for them to have a serious heart-to-heart conversation right now. Sugawara adds on that they'll win tomorrow too, so there will never be that type of conversation. Daichi ends by telling Asahi that they'll be counting on him as the ace. At the gym, Hinata's running leisurely, happy that he'll get there before anyone else. Suddenly, Kageyama shows up behind him and runs him over, reaching the gym first. As they're catching their breath, Kageyama states that he has 31 wins, 30 losses, and 1 tie. Quietly, Hinata replies that the setter actually has 32 wins and 30 losses because last year, around this time, he had lost to Kageyama in the junior high tournament. He then stands up and repeats what he told Kageyama that time, that he'll overthrow him from his title as the reigning King of the Court and be the one who stands on the court the longest. Whether it's ten or even twenty years from now, he will be the one to defeat Kageyama. The third years soon arrive, interrupting the duo and reminding them that they would have to win the first match in the Interhigh before having any ambitions like that. The rest of the team arrives and prepares to go on the bus. Tanaka holds up a vomit bag for Hinata, embarrassing the first year. At the Sendai City Gymnasium, Ikejiri and his team are heading in until he spots two guys talking about the tournament in front of the schedule board. They misread Karasuno and then remark that it used to be strong, but is now stuck with the lame nickname, "The Fallen Champions" or "The Flightless Crows". The Karasuno team hostilely crowds around the guys as they're saying that, effectively intimidating them. Spotting Daichi, Ikejiri tries to call out to his friend, but misses the chance to do so when Daichi leaves. As they're walking away, someone points out Asahi and the rumors surrounding him (he had his underlings beat up a student from Kitakō; he sold drugs on the street; he repeated a year twice). Unnerved, Asahi tries to ignore the whispers and the other third years comfort him. He replies that he just wants to give off a "wild" feeling and Sugawara comments that if he's truly wild, he wouldn't be saying these things. Nishinoya cuts in, reminding Asahi that he shouldn't care about what people think of him. The bystanders then point out other impressive members, such as the star libero Nishinoya and genius setter Kageyama. As he enters the stadium, Hinata excitedly exclaims that it smells like air salonpas, a phrase he's used every volleyball tournament. Suddenly, someone announces the arrival of Date Tech and the Karasuno members look up to see that team right in front of them. Debut *Yutaka Obara Appearances *Kōshi Sugawara *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Yūtarō Kindaichi (flashback only) *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yū Nishinoya *Ittetsu Takeda *Hayato Ikejiri *Rikuto Shibuya *Kazuma Chaya *Chikara Ennoshita *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kei Tsukishima *Kiyoko Shimizu *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi Chapter notes Character revelations *Since Oikawa has become a third year, he's taken full control of Aobajōsai and improved it tremendously. *There are rumors that Asahi had someone beaten up (a fight had broken out, and he was only telling someone to call the police), sold drugs on the streets (a woman dropped her handkerchief, and he was picking it up for her), and repeated a year twice. *Nishinoya received the best libero award in the Intermiddle Competition when he was in junior high. *Hinata finds that volleyball stadiums smell like air salonpas, which give off a "tournament" feeling. Trivia *The Interhigh takes place in the Sendai City Gymnasium. *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "It Begins." Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 5 Category:Chapters Category:Interhigh Arc